Evening Sun
by shiana2000
Summary: Two girls one is Jacob Blacks daughter, the other is Edwards with Bella join together to fight the dark clutches of the Voltri


**Evening Sun**

**By: Shannon Pollock**

**Prologue**

If one is to understand this story, one must first know it's background. One of the two main characters in this story is the child of Bella and Edward Cullen. The other main character is the child of Jacob Black. Both children realize to put their differences aside, and save human civilization from the dark clutches of the Voltri.

**CHAPTER 1**

I grabbed my backpack and sprinted out the door. I ran up to the bus just as it pulled away. " You've got to be kidding me!". There was no way I'd make it to school on time. I ran back inside the house and called my mother. Just as soon as she picked up the phone I said, " MOM THE BUS LEFT ME BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT BUT I NEED A RIDE TO SCHOOL BUT IM GONNA BE LATE IF YOU DON'T HURRY PLEASE HURRY!!!!" all in one breath. I sat there in the kitchen listening to my mother nag at me until she finally told me that she would take me to school this one time, but if I did it again, I would be in so much trouble that I wouldn't see the day of my prom. I got the point. " Yes ma'am I understand." I replied as I gathered my things to wait on the front porch. As I sat there I thought about school and my image or reputation and realized that I was a dork. I read during lunch far away from all people, except Emily. Emily and me go way back, like before birth back, but other than that I have absolutely no friends. Today I decided to change that. When my mom pulled in the drive I hopped in the passenger's seat and said nothing. The drive to school was silent. My first classes that day went as usual, but when it came time for gym my legs felt kind of tingly, somewhat excited. Mr. Sproul, my gym teacher caught me with gum, so I had to do twenty-five push-ups. Normally that is kind of difficult for me, but today I went through them so fast Mr. Sproul made me do an extra fifty more to make sure I did them. After I was finished, he stared at me in amazement, " Girl, a week ago you couldn't give me three in a row, now you give me fifty, no problem? Why would you hide something like this? Well?". I was just as much in shock about this as he was, so the best answer I could come up with was, " Uh I don't know, maybe I thought you needed a surprise?". Mr. Sproul looked annoyed, " Well I don't, so don't even try it again.". I couldn't believe this man! If one of his students were nice to him, or actually showed some athletic promise, he got irritable so he made the running time longer, which no one liked. Not even Sara Joints. Sara Joints was the only girl who can juggle eight sports, six classes, and four other after-school clubs, and still pass them all with flying colors. And that just annoyed me. So now I hate her guts, not just for the reasons already listed, but because she thinks she is the shiznit. And I am sorry, but there is no way she could ever be the shiznit. Ever. Plain and simple. But I guess I am the only person who thinks so, because she is the most popular girl in school, but today I am going to change that.

**CHAPTER 2**

Okay, I have to say I did not see this coming. On my quest to become queen of the school, I lost my closest friend. I guess she wasn't prepared to handle the "cool" me. But I'm not sure how I am going to handle my life without my best friend. Well I can make new friends! I have a good personality! Well, at least I hope so. So I picked up my phone and called my mom, " Hey Mom, can you pick me up from school today?". She seemed annoyed, " First I have to take you to school because you are to lazy too get up in the mornings, and now you're too stupid to figure out how to ride a bus home. Are you having friend troubles? Is that why you don't ride the bus anymore? I think you should get in trouble less often. I think you should have more friends. Why don't you have many friends? I want you to get out more often. Do you have a boyfriend? I think I can set you up with Mrs. Ellen's son, he's a bit slow, but that'd give you two something in common!" nagged my mom, as usual. This set me off, " So what if I am having friend troubles, or don't have a boyfriend at the moment, I've probably had more boyfriends than you had in high school, when I was in ELEMENATRY SCHOOL!!!!" I slammed my phone shut. Who was she to judge me, and why did she have the overall rule in MY life? As I was thinking this, I glanced over towards the bathrooms, and saw Charlotte and her crew looking at me like they were expecting something from me, and since I was already in a bad mood, I walked over there and yelled in her face. " WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? DO YOU ENJOY LOOKING AT PEOPLE IN PURE HATRED? BECAUSE I CAN SHOW YOU PURE HATRED! Then I had an emotional breakdown and ran in the boy's bathroom to cry. Okay I admit that was a stupid place to run, but at the time, I did not think about anything except that I needed to get away from all people. " Fawn, Fawn are you okay?" I heard a voice whisper. I just sat and sobbed. I saw large, Nike tennis-shoes walking towards my stall. " Fawn I know you're here, but I'm not going to tell anyone, just come out here let's talk" the voice whispered again. I looked up, and decided that, right now, anything was worth a shot. I stood up and opened the stall door, and saw the most gorgeous boy in the school, Justin Goodwin. " Fawn, are you going to be okay?" he asked. I just stood there like a deer caught in headlights. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? " Uh, uh, uh, I need to go…" I mumbled as I jogged out the bathroom. He caught me by the arm. " Fawn, it's a bit late to run away. I mean you resorted to hiding on the far side of a urinal, and that's not healthy." He smiled to show that he was just kidding around with me, but me being the hormonally unbalanced teenager that I am, I freaked out… again. " YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FOLLOWED ME, I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO COME AND BE MY PERSONAL TEDDY BEAR OR ANYTHING SO JUST GO AWAY!" He stood there in sheer astonishment. " Oh, uh, okay then…" he said uncomfortably as he walked out of the bathroom. That was a bigger guilt trip than that time I took a lollipop from my baby cousin. " Wait, Justin, I'm sorry. I've just been a little on edge lately, its not your fault." I ran towards him. " No its okay, I'll just leave you alone to your thoughts." He muttered coldly as he shook my hand off his shoulder. GOD I WAS AN IDIOT!

**CHAPTER 3**

So my mother came and picked me up from that rat-hole and for once I was almost glad to be confined in a tight space with her. " So Fawn, how was your day?" she asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. I was caught off guard and told her straight up, " It sucked…". She looked as if I had just made a racial comment in front of a Piggly-Wiggly. " FAWN! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!". Okay that was it, bye-bye conversation! The rest of the ride I sat without really listening about how her day went. It was the same everyday anyway, was late to the office, got yelled at by boss for being late, having to leave early to pick me up/ take me to school, and finally, coming home to my "attitude". Every day. Like that was a good excuse for all she put me though. Honestly, I don't think I would be so emotional if I had an understanding mom. As soon as we pulled in the drive, I hopped out of the car and almost sprinted to the safety of my room. I did my homework as fast as I could, just filling in random bubbles ( like I cared what the teachers thought anyway!). Then I stared at the phone intently for almost an hour before picking it up to dare to even call him. When I caught my breath, I was brave enough to dial his number. " Hey, Justin? It's Fawn, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted today, and I know you were only trying to help." I tried to sound like I meant it, because I did. " Well, I guess it was partly my fault, too. I should have known better than to try to tell you what to do." I sighed in relief. " Okay, thank God, you forgive me! I was so guilty that I thought I would cry even more, if I had tears left to cry." Justin made a sort of gasping-like-thing-noise. " Well I don't want you to cry over me, really it's not that big of a deal, look its time for me to eat, but I'll call you when I get done, OK?" He seemed sincere, so I said, " Okay, sure, talk to you later!". The rest of my day went as usual, except I was able to talk to my mom for almost five minutes without her nagging. I was sitting on the edge of my bed, waiting for Justin to call me back, and the phone rang. I snatched it off my nightstand and answered. " Hello, can I speak with Fawn?" asked a familiar female voice. " Uh, this is her." I replied, worried that it was who I thought it was. " Hey, Fawn. This is Charlotte, I just wanted to call and say that we started off on the wrong foot, and I don't want to be your enemy." I was stone-faced. " Uh, Fawn, you still there?". " Oh, yeah, sorry I was just, uh, watching TV." Where did she get my number? " Hey Fawn, tomorrow at lunch, why don't you sit with me and the girls?". Oh dear Lord, did she just invite me to hang out with her? " Okay, sure, look my mom is calling me, so talk to you later Charlotte!" then I hung up. The funny thing is, right after I hung up, my mom yelled, " FAWN! GET IN HERE NOW!" Of course, just what I needed, another lecture.

**CHAPTER 4**

" Fawn Dawson! Exactly what do you think you are doing? Do you know what time it is? It's time for dinner. Dinner is always at six-thirty in this house, it always has been, it always will be." I looked at the clock, and it said, 6:33 pm. I was 3 whole minutes late. " MOM, I AM THREE MINUTES LATE! THREE! I AM SORRY, BUT WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE? I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE." I bellowed as I grabbed my coat out of the hall closet. I slammed the door behind me. I walked for at least an hour before heading home. I turned around near the park, and saw something peculiar. There was Emily holding a rabbit-looking thing close to her face. I walked towards her, but as I neared, the hair on the back of my neck rose. She must have sensed my presence, she whirled around to face me. Her mouth was ringed in something red and gooey. Oh dear lord, was this what I thought it was? " Fawn! Get away from me! We can't be friends anymore!" I was still in shock from seeing the blood. " FAWN GET AWAY NOW WE AREN'T FRIENDS ANYMORE. I HATE YOU. I WISH YOU WERE DEAD." Then she ran away so fast I barely saw her leave. I made a 180 and sprinted home, more scared than I have ever been in my life. When I walked through the front door my mother was waiting for me. " Fawn, where were you?" I guess my face _was _as flushed as I thought it was. " Oh, I went to the park and saw someone I thought I knew," was my dumb reply. My mom sighed. " I guess its about time I told you." Wait, what didn't I know? " What Mom?" She sat down, and gestured for me to do the same, so I sat. " Okay Fawn, this is going to take a while. Do you know why your father left us?" I had no idea, and that was what I told her. " He left because he wanted you to have a normal life." Wait, a normal life? What the freak? This is SOO not a normal life. This is just a sorry excuse for an apartment where I life with a sorry excuse for a mother and absolutely no father. I guess my thoughts were plain on my face because my mother said, " I know that this isn't a picture-perfect life, but its better than if he'd stayed." Psh, sure… " Mom, can we just get to the point, I still have homework to do." Okay that was a lie, but I wanted to get out of there. " Fawn, your father was Jacob Black." Wait… where had I heard that name before? " Fawn, those Twilight books? Yeah, those were all actually true." WAIT WHOA? " Mom, you've got to be kidding me. There's no way that werewolves and junk are real. Absolutely no way." She seemed annoyed. " Fawn, you know I'm not the type of person with a good sense of humor." I happened to agree. " So lets just go nuts and say you are telling the truth, does that mean the rest of the story is true?" I asked curiously. " Unfortunately, yes. That also means that you need to watch out for Edward's child. She is also ignorant to her true self, or so I am told." I guess now was the time to tell her. " Mom, I saw Emily tonight. That is who I saw at the park. She was holding a little rabbit up to her face, then she turned around suddenly, and she had a ring of blood around her mouth. Do you think she might be Edward's kid?" My mom looked shocked. " We've had Emily over loads of times, how could I not have noticed? Yes, she must be, the only vampire family around here is the Cullens'. What was her last name again?" I had to take a second to recollect. " Her last name is Cullers. That sounds a lot like Cullen doesn't it?" My mom looked like she could've stabbed herself. " How was I so stupid!? Ever since those books came out they must have gone into hiding! Oh my…" my mother stopped mid-sentence because the phone had started ringing. I walked to go pick it up, but my mother stopped me. " No, Fawn. It might be someone who you don't need to speak to just yet." I was confused when my mother picked up the telephone and almost passed out. I had a hunch it was either one of the Cullens or my so-called father. If it was my "dad" I didn't want to have a thing to do with him. When my mother got off the phone she told me to go to my room and go to sleep. She was as pale as a ghost. " Mom, I won't go to sleep until you tell me what all that was about!" My mom was livid. " FAWN YOU DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS JUST GO TO SLEEP **NOW**!". Now that was my last straw, " MOM YOU SAID NO MORE SECRETS AND NOW I'M LEFT OUT OF SOMEHTING ELSE. I'M NOT A KID MOM. I AM OLD ENOUGH TO UNDERSTAND THINGS JEEZ!!" I guess that broke her down. " Fawn, that was your father and he's going to be here tomorrow around two o'clock. And your not getting out of this." Crap! She must have known what I was thinking.


End file.
